eaglelegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Aleksandersson
Reginald James "R.J." Aleksandersson '''is a main character from the ''Eagle Legion ''series. He is a military general and a former President of the subsidiary company, Aleksandersson-Sheppard Industries before hereverted back to his full-time military standards. He has appeared in the books Eagle Legion: The Rise, The Road Ahead, Redemption, A Valiant Beginning and Revolution. Early Life and Education Born and raised by a wealthy family in the Aleksandersson Estate in 1976 of October 11th, Reginald James Aleksandersson became one of the prime child prodigies of the generation in the era of his time. He was able to understand aircrafts and engineering at the age of 4 and was able to assist his father in his late-night sessions so they can wake up early. His father would also teach him the basics and the pros of how aircraft works and how they are operated. '''Education On his 10th birthday, he then entered high school at a primarily young age because of his incredible intelligence and athleticism (his athleticism had been attributed by his father). Upon graduating in Xavier's Business School with high honors, he then entered Harvard University to further enrich his business making decisions and his intelligence factor. He graduated summa cum laude and became a valedictorian at the age of 18 years. Upon landing on a pilot school, he accomplished this in no less than 8 months and earned his pilot's license. USAFA Years He then enlisted himself at the U.S. Air Force academy due to his incredible skill behind the wheel of an aircraft at the age of 20. Upon doing so, he has earned a reputation of mastering the P-38 Talon, T-41D Mescalero, F-4G Phantom and the F-5E/F Tiger II which gave him the trademark moniker of "Infinity". During his stay in the academy, he has little to no trouble getting along with the crew and his superiors and would also earn a ton of respect because of his steadfast attitude, despite being short-tempered.He would then meet with his future love, Denise Tabberrah, as they become dorm-mates during his stay in the academy. Upon his graduation, he would rise through the ranks and become a Captain in the field of military. Military Years In 1998, he would see his first real action during the Iraqi War where he became part of Operation Desert Fox and was given his first aircraft: the F-15E Strike Eagle where it became his trademark aircraft in the later part of his career. He would then on earn an Air Force Recognition Ribbon, an Aerial Achievement Medal, three Air Force Achievement Medals, a Combat Readiness Medal, an Outstanding Airman of the Year Ribbon and an Air and Space Campaign Medal throughout the years 1998 to 2000. In the fateful day of the 9/11 attacks, Reginald was then tasked to eliminate several al Qaeda insurgents on the field in Middle East and was then given the privilege to have a corporation under his name rise in the wake of the attacks. Collaboration with the Sheppards After his success in the military field, he would then collaborate with a man named Mark David Sheppard in the year 2002 where the two would form Aleksandersson-Sheppard Enterprises, a corporation that would provide support to the United States Armed Forces via weaponry and aircraft design. By this time, Reginald's skills in creating aircraft exponentially grow and with the assistance of his father, he would help make the ASE become successful while the two would then earn credit for their efforts and hardwork. He would then create an upgrade to the aging F-5A Freedom Fighters used by various air forces around the world. His company got the attention of the Philippine Air Force, and ordered to restore 15 of its 37 F-5A/Bs. One of the planes slated for upgrade, namely F-5A BuNo #10521, would become the aircraft utilized by his best friend and mentor, Raven Navarro Rickenbacker. IJSF and Post-IJSF Years With the rise of terrorist attacks all across the world, Reginald was then among the lucky few selected to be a part of an multinational task force created by Prime Minister Tony Blair, President George W. Bush and President Gloria Arroyo, now known as IJSF (International Joint Security Forces). He, along with Raven Rickenbacker, Adrian Lynch, Stanley Jefferson, Sulaiman Arvian and William Heap became the famed group known as the Valiants, where they fight for one common goal: freedom. After his stint as a Valiant, Reginald was then promoted to the rank of General of the Air Force and live a normal civilian life with his spouse, Denise. The two would have a son, going by the name of Kenneth and would also become a militaryman in his later life as well. Reginald reluctantly refused at first, but it would all change until he saw a young man defending two girls from getting mugged by five thugs. After seeing the man successfully doing so, he then approached the young man who goes by the name of James Vincent Michael Gauthier Sheppard and teaches him several things he learned in his military career. He would then proceed to groom his son, Kenneth into the military might as well. In the span of 2 years, Reginald brought up his young protege together practicing martial arts, firearms techniques and his rise to prominence where he would view James as a son, brother, friend, student and a mentor. He would then tell James that he met a man named Mark, 20 years ago. The young man would later remark that Mark is his uncle and he used to run the company until he decided to be a COO. Reginald, surprised by the comment, then groomed him how to be a successful Chief Executive Officer of Sheppard-Takahashi Megacorporation Incorporated. JTF/JCTF Career Reginald would then spring back into action as the Joint Task Force was then placed in the year 2022 and Reginald would see his protege, James Sheppard rise to the occassion. Though he would fight alongside him, James would also help his mentor during his troubled times. During their war against the World Nationalist Liberation Front, he was embroiled in a brutal long battle against one of WNLF's gifted aces, Alexander Harvard, who would become one of the world's most wanted terrorists prior to the JTF-WNLF War. Harvard would proceed to gun down Reginald's plane in the process, alongside Raven Rickenbacker, Sulaiman Arvian, Ven Asti and Karl Geronimo's ship, thus branding them KIA. It was later revealed that Raven, Reginald and the Arvian twins, MiNNa escaped the initial attack and would go on to destroy much of the influence of the WNLF behind the scenes. Though the twins would get captured and killed later on, the duo became the inspiration to the world and would help the JTF rise to destroy the increasing influence of the WNLF. One example of such is where Denise Tabberrah-Aleksandersson ran for Vice-Presidency alongside James' cousin, Gabriel Francis Sheppard, in the Presidential Race. Though they lost against their opponents Johnson and DeMorgan, they would later on occupy the seats after the State of New York was overthrown from WNLF hands while Reginald kept himself behind the scenes. During the later months of 2022, Reginald would then return back in the JTF to combat more threats against the WNLF. During their operation in Paris, Reginald, James and the rest of JTF would help turn the tide against WNLF once more when an even more powerful enemy emerges from the shadows who would reveal as the primary instigators behind Harvard's rise to power: The Enlightenment. Upon learning this, the JTF would then form an allaince with their former enemies, the WNLF, where they would become known as the Joint Coalition Task Force and was then appointed as the Field Marshal of the Coalition Army Forces. Relationships Reginald Aleksandersson became friends with Denise Tabberrah during his stay in the Air Force. However, his first fiance was Angela Thurman in the early years of Operation: Iraqi Freedom while Denise's fiance was John Franklin and despite having relationships of their own, they would remain close. Later on, John would court Angela much to the anger of Denise who would refuse to speak to Reginald after letting the said affair happen. John has a habit of abusing, both verbally and sexually, female companions. As a result, Angela would fall victim into such after Denise had her history of bruises and run-ins. Reginald would run into a depressive state when Angela dies from her injuries sustained after John has been abusing her constantly before he would pick her over Denise. As a result, Denise would become Reginald's life partner and the two became very close to one another. They would go on to become the second power couple in United States of America, after Reginald's supposed demise would help Denise run for Vice Presidency alongside her partner, Gabriel Sheppard. Awards & Decorations Recieved *Aerial Achievement Medal *3 Air Force Achievement Medals *Air Force Recognition Ribbon *Combat Readiness Medal *Outstanding Airman of the Year Ribbon *Air and Space Campaign Medal *AFP Distinguished Conduct Star (awarded by the President of the Philippines 24 Feb 2002) *IJSF Member Brevet with Two Silver Star Device